Quests (Dragon Age II)
This page consists of all of the quests that are available in Dragon Age II. Act 1 Opening Act quest * The Destruction of Lothering Main plot quests * A Business Discussion * A Friend in the Guard * A New Home? * Act of Mercy * Blackpowder Promise * Enemies Among Us * Long Way Home * Shepherding Wolves * Tranquility * Wayward Son * Friends in Low Places (optional) Secondary quests * An Errant Letter * Bait and Switch * Fools Rush In * Finders Keepers * Get Back to Work * Herbalist's Tasks (Act 1) * Loose Ends * Magistrate's Orders * The Bone Pit * The First Sacrifice * The Unbidden Rescue Side quests Note: Quests in Green require an imported prerequisite from Dragon Age: Origins. Grey quests are mutually-exclusive with the quest of the same shade, based on a Grey Warden-related choice in the expansion and DLC. See pages for details. * Bottled Scar 5:34 Exalted * Changing One's Nature * Caste Treatise and House Accounting * Dark Epiphany * Eustice's Pommel * Grimoire of the Apprentice * Last of His Line * Locks of the Golden Fool * Miracle Makers * Map of Occupied Kirkwall * Night Lies * Pier Pressure * Redblossom Special * Remains of the Outlaw Bearded Beast * Remains of the Outlaw Half-Braid Silsam * Secret Rendezvous * Sharp Little Pinpricks * Shawl of Dalesdottir * The Conspirators * The Paragon's Toe * The Remains of Sister Plinth * The Seal of House Talwain * Terror on the Coast Companion quests * Birthright * Duty * Family History * Fenris Recruited * Isabela's Contact * Nice Crime You Have Around Here * Portrait of the Past * Questions and Answers * The Way It Should Be * Talk to Anders * Welcome Home Act closing quest *The Deep Roads Expedition Act 2 Act opening quest * Finding Home Main plot quests * All That Remains * Blackpowder Courtesy * Demands of the Qun * Following the Qun * Offered and Lost * Prime Suspect * Profit and Loss (only if you accept Dougal's loan at the end of Act I) * To Catch a Thief (optional) Secondary quests * Cave Crawling * Cavern of Dead * Fool's Gold * Herbalist's Tasks (Act 2) * Inside Job * Night Terrors * Pick Up Pickaxes * Raiders on the Cliffs Side quests Note: Quests in Orange unlock from making "pro-templar" choices in Act 1, and aqua quests unlock from making "pro-mage" choices (see Mage Hunter and Arcane Defender for more information). Some quests are unlocked through others, making them essential prerequisites. See quest pages for details. * A Debt in the Family * Bounty Hunter * Goosegirl Cameo * Elves at Large * The Eyes of Azure Jamos * The Fixer * Forbidden Knowledge * Hometown Breed * Honoring the Fallen * Ladies' Lights Out * The Lost Patrol * The Lowdown * Lyrium-Laced Bilge Hoop (Unlocked through Fool's Gold) * The Midnight Meeting (Unlocked through completing Act of Mercy violently, not deceptively) * The One True Pantaloons * Ream-Rot Knife * Seal of Old God Dumat * Sketchy on the Details * "South-Song" Gerralt's Corpse * Swatch of the Jackyard * The Underground Railroad * Search and Rescue * How to Frame a Templar * Waxler's Hat * Wentworth's Sixth Finger Companion quests Note: The purple quests may unlock as a result of Night Terrors and can only unlock Anders in the Fade and two others in any playthrough. Consoling Words unlocks by having left your sibling at home during The Deep Roads Expedition. * A Bitter Pill * A Ship for Isabela * A Story Being Told * An Update * Anders in the Fade * Back From Sundermount * Calling on the Captain * Consoling Words * Dissent * Doubts that Linger * Family Matter * Fenris Night Terrors * Friendly Concern * Isabela's Apology * Isabela's Ongoing Search * Merrill, An Apology * Mirror Image * Plans for the Future * Repentance * Speak to Fenris (Act 2) * Visit Anders * Varric's Apology * Wooden Halla * Tevinter Chantry Amulet * The Long Road * The Captain's Condolences * The Book of Shartan * The Tethras Signet Ring * The Starkhaven Longbow * Shield of the Knight Herself (quest) * Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 2) * Questioning Beliefs (Aveline Act 2) * Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 2) * Questioning Beliefs (Isabela Act 2) * Questioning Beliefs (Merrill) * Questioning Beliefs (Sebastian Act 2) Act closing quest * Demands of The Qun Act 3 Act opening quest * Showdown Main plot quests * Best Served Cold * On The Loose Secondary quests * A Murder of Crows * Finding Nathaniel * Gamlen's Greatest Treasure * Herbalist's Tasks (Act 3) * Mine Massacre * Visit Gamlen Side quests * A Noble Agenda * Beware of Dog * Kind of Want * King Alistair * Red Run Streets * Reining It In * The Last Holdouts * The Lost Swords * Who Needs Rescuing? * The Awiergan Scrolls: First Aspect * The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect * The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect * The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound Companion quests * A New Path * A Rivaini Talisman * A Small Problem * A Talking To * Alone * An Anniversary * Blade of Mercy (quest) * Champions and Captains * Check on Anders * Closure * Faith * Favor and Fault * Haunted * Isabela's Regret * Justice * Memento of the Dalish * Merrill, Friend or Foe * No Rest for the Wicked * The New Place * The Storm and what Came Before It * Speak to Fenris (Act 3) * Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 3) * Questioning Beliefs (Aveline Act 3) * Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 3) * Questioning Beliefs (Isabela Act 3) * Questioning Beliefs (Sebastian Act 3) Act closing quest * The Last Straw Downloadable Content Legacy Main quests * A Memento of the Past * Legacy Optional quests * Malcolm's Will * Altar of Dumat * The Paragon's Heir Mark of the Assassin Main quests * Mark of the Assassin *Introducing Tallis *Heart of the Many Optional quests *The Cult of the Sky *The Master's Salve *Baiting a Wyvern *The Lost Hounds *Wishing Well *Hard to Stomach The following quests depend on party configuration: *Literary Theft (Varric) *Arcane Feathers (Anders) *A Warrior's Legacy (Fenris) *The Odd Ensign (Carver) *A Symbolon (Bethany) *Pirates and their Curses (Isabela) *A Map of Sorts (Isabela) *A Romantic's Gift (Aveline) *The Du Lac Sign (Aveline) *A Secret Formula (Sebastian) Category:Dragon Age II quests